Currently to date, there is no simple, effective and economical solution for undertaking the remote administration of lighting in urban zones.
The aim of the present invention is to propose a solution to this problem.
To this end, the present invention proposes a street lamp having at least one lamp and a radio transceiver. The transceiver can advantageously be supplied electrically by the street lamp.